dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Uy
Cyrus Uy (born April 30, 1999) is an British actor, singer-songwriter, dancer, student and musician, who is most famous for his role of Andy Morris in Roy and Andy, Oscar Winkle in the Madison High Series, Robin in Sing It Up and Mark in Growing Up. Originally, his albums and appearance were more "family-friendly", but, as 2015 progressed, he started changing his appearance, style and attitude. His hair color changed, from dark black to neon green with blonde, his attitude changed, from a nice teenage singer to a rebel-like guy, and his appearance also changed, from a classy guy, to a 'plain cool and rebel' person. Cyrus's musical influence is Miley Cyrus, Ariana Grande, Nick Jonas and Chris Brown. His eighth album will have a complete change in his music career. He will change from a pop and EDM genre to a 1950 and 1960's pop, doo-wop genre. Filmography On May 18, 2014, it was revealed that he started working on his first album. His first single is titled to be Trouble which is set to release June 16, 2014, with the following album releasing on July 11, 2014. Music video for the single will release around July-August. The second single will be Party In The House; set to release on September 2014. The soundtrack for upcoming movie Madison High will be released the same day as the movie. The single titled "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Will be released on May 30, 2014. The song will feature George Delanivias. Third single for his album has planned out. He states that he will tell what's the single soon because he wants to "surprise" the fans. It was confirmed on May 21, 2014, that he will start working on his second album titled "M.U.S.I.C" around October. Single for the album is titled "We Are Wild" which he states will release around December. He also stated "this album will be better than the previous one, there is some rap, talk music, high notes and more of R&B, Funk, Pop, dance kind of music". Cyrus has leaked the title of the second song which is called "I Love You". He also leaked that it will feature a duet with Ariana Grande. On June 22, 2014, it was announced that he is working on a single titled "Whenever You Need Me". It is a non-album single but this song was rumoured to be one of the songs from his first album or he will work on an extended play But he has no further comment of this song will be on any album. On November 9, 2014, it was announced that he will be working on his third album very soon. It was titled "Dear...", which was later renamed into Bang You. He has no further comment on this album except that he states "This album will probably be released in Fall or Winter of 2015". Also, He is also current working on another EP titled "Yesterday" which will be released April 30, 2015. On December 17, 2014, it was announced that M.U.S.I.C will be his final album with Hollywood Records. He has started writing for his third album which will release through MMA Records. The Extended Play "Yesterday" will be also released through MMA Records. It was also announced that he will release a non-album single from his new record before releasing the EP "Yesterday". The song will be called "Turn It Up" which will release around February 2015. On December 22, 2014, it was announced that he will release a Christmas song with Hollywood Records. The song is called 'Christmas Night'. This song is a non-album single and it will be released on December 25, 2014 (Christmas Day). On December 24, 2014. A fourth studio album was announced. Cyrus haven't started working on it because he needs to work on other songs. He will start writing in Summer 2015. He states that: "This album will "hopefully" release on Winter 2015 or at least Early 2016". The album will be titled "Bang You". With the first single titled "Nightclub". The single will be released around Fall 2015 On December 26, 2014. Cyrus has announced a "One More Chance Remixes" Extended Play. It will be released on February 5, 2015. On February 27, 2016, Cyrus had announced that his album, "Love" is cancelled. Instead, Work For Me will replace the album. Set to release on April 20, 2016. Also, he is starting to write songs for his seventh album, titled, "Sex" which later renamed to "B.O.O.M.B.O.X". Television work Filmography Discography Single Album Soundtracks Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Dancers Category:Students